Deadly Waters
by twilight20sarah13cullen
Summary: Bella, who is new to Forks, is a danger magnet: she's been there before. But this time, there seems to be no escape. With no way out and no one around, she has no hope for survival. Or was someone watching?


~Bella's POV~

I was walking along the beach with Jacob. It was unusually cold today, even for La Push. I had decided to come visit him today. I had arrived here in Washington only two weeks ago and was lacking a friend. Jessica, Mike and Angela were nice, but I needed to see a new face.

"So how are you liking Forks?" Jacob asked.

"It's fine, I guess. Is it always this cloudy?" I was beginning to miss the warm sun of Arizona.

"Pretty much," he said with a short laugh.

I smiled. Even though we didn't get to see each other at school, I was glad for a friend. The wind began to pick up, whipping my jacket and loose hair around. The sky was beginning to darken with the coming of night. It was getting late. Charlie would be getting home soon, expecting me and dinner.

"I better go."

"Already? Okay, well tell Charlie I said hi."

"Okay. I'll come back tomorrow," I said with a smile. Jake smiled even bigger.

"Alright. See you later."

"Bye."

I walked through the sandy beach and found my way to by truck. It roared to life. Since it was getting late, I decided I should take a shortcut. I followed a narrow dirt road that trailed along the side of a cliff. The other side of the road dove into the thrashing ocean fifty feet below. I drove a little slower than necessary, trying to be careful.

As I drove, I began to think of Edward. His beauty. His eyes. His hand so close to mine. I longed to hold it. I was happy that he had decided to be nice to me after his strange behavior on my first day. Maybe we could become friends. Maybe…

My thoughts were lost to surprise a deer shot out in front of my truck. I gasped and turned quickly to the right. My truck flew down the cliff, fifty feet down into the sea which was dark because night was now upon us. The truck crashed on the water, slowly starting to descend. Dizzy from hitting my head on the steering wheel, I struggled with the seatbelt as icy water leaked in from everywhere. But I couldn't undo the seatbelt. The water was now up to my shoulders. The coldness of it made it hard to breathe. I sucked in a breath as water consumed the entire truck, and me with it.

I began to lose consciousness. Water poured into my lungs as my strength weakened to nothing. The last thing I remember is the window on my left breaking before the world went black.

~Edward's POV~

I stood in the shadows of the woods, waiting until Bella was out of Reservation territory. I was keeping watch over her in case she got into any trouble, which seemed inevitable for her. After hunting earlier today, I felt calm. Her intoxicating scent had not troubled me so much today in biology. I wondered if there could ever be anything between us. But what was the point in hoping? We could never be. If she ever really knew what I was, she would be disgusted. How could she ever love a monster?

The sky was turning black. At last I heard the thunder of Bella's truck, but not from the direction I had expected. She had taken a different route. As I ran to where Bella was, I heard the tires screech, and then…nothing. For a second that seemed an eternity, there was no sound. The silence broke when a monstrous splash was heard. I only ran faster. When I reached the narrow road, I looked over the cliff in panic. Below, I could see her truck completely underneath the waves, and Bella was not to be seen.

No pain was felt as I dove into the raging waves of ice. I swam to the driver's side of the vehicle. Bella's hair floated gracefully in the water. Her eyes had just closed as if she were about to sleep. I shattered the window and pulled her seatbelt off easily. Gently I picked her up out of the slowly sinking Chevy and began to swim towards the surface. I couldn't hear a heartbeat. I was terrified that she had not survived, terrified that she was…but I couldn't bring myself to think it.

I swam her to the small beach by the cliff and laid her down on the sand.

"Bella? Bella!?" I was really worried now. I shook her gently and her head just fell to the side. I began CPR. I pressed my hands down on her chest, careful not to break any bones. I pressed my mouth to hers, breathing into her. Nothing. I did it again. Nothing. After the fifth time, Bella finally awoke. She turned over and coughed up water. She laid back on her back and just breathed for a minute before opening her eyes.

~Bella's POV~

When I opened my eyes again, it was almost too dark to see. My eyes adjusted and I saw the most beautiful face peering down at me with concern. His worry did not mar his beauty. Nothing did.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"I…I think so." I tried getting up but he put a hand on my shoulder and stopped me.

"Maybe you should rest," he said.

"I'm fine." I got up and wobbled precariously. Edward put his arm around my waist to steady me. I thought I saw the smallest smile on his lips as if proving me wrong.

"Come on. I'm taking you to see Carlisle."

"Edward, I'm fine," but as I said it my head began to throb from when I hit it and I felt dizzy again. Edward didn't listen to me. He helped me wobble my way up the steps to the road. When we reached the top I began to shiver. I was soaking wet and it was slightly windy out. Edward noticed.

"Take off your jacket," he said as he took off his own. I did as he said. My blue blouse clung uncomfortably to my skin. His gaze lingered for a second before he handed me his jacket and took mine. His jacket was cold when I put it on but it had the most wonderful smell. I inhaled it when I thought he wasn't looking.

"I'll be right back," he said. "I'm going to get my car."

There was no point arguing with him. He walked into the woods until I couldn't see him anymore.

~Edward's POV~

When I was out of her sight I ran. I made it to the car and back to Bella in record time. She stood there on the side of the road shivering and wet to the bone. Her soaked hair stuck to her face and back despite the wind. She hardly seemed phased by what had happened. I pulled the car up next to her, reached over and opened her door. For a moment, she just looked at me with those large brown eyes, unwilling to go.

"Bella."

She got in the car. Minutes passed with complete silence.

"Thank you," she said quietly, without looking at me. I sped up the car towards Forks, just happy and relieved that Bella was alive.

Bella's POV

"Holy crow!" I burst out suddenly.

"What?" Edward said looking perplexed and worried at the same time.

"Slow down! Are you trying to kill us? You're going 120 mile per hour!"

He laughed. "Calm down Bella," he said smiling at me. Those eyes of topaz gazed in to mine. My heart melted and I forgot what I was yelling about.

We reached Forks quickly and, surprisingly, without getting a speeding ticket. The road to Edward's house snaked through the woods before opening to a beautiful house that was more than twice the size of my own. My jaw dropped and I saw Edward's small smile at my reaction. He got out and came around to open my door for me. We walked up to the broad doors. Edward led me inside where the house was even more beautiful. The back wall of the house was glass. In the corner sat a grand piano.

"Carlisle," Edward called.

The strikingly handsome doctor entered the room. I had seen him before but never outside of the hospital.

"Hello Edward, Bella," he said glancing curiously my way, probably wondering what I was doing here.

"Bella had a little accident earlier. I was hoping you could make sure she's okay," Edward explained. My face reddened, showing my embarrassment.

"Of course. Why don't we go into the kitchen?" Carlisle said, leading us to a long wooden table. I sat down. "I'm going to go get my kit. I'll be right back," he said with a smile. He went upstairs. Edward turned around as if he had been called, then followed Carlisle up the stairs.

When they came back, Dr. Cullen had his kit. Since he didn't ask what had happened, I assumed Edward had already told him. He probably made it sound much worse than it was. Carlisle checked my heart and lungs. They were fine, just as I had said. But when he touched the bruise on my head it throbbed, and I pulled back with a small gasp. After a few more minutes of checking everything, he was done.

"Well, everything looks pretty good. The only thing is that you might have a small concussion. Just take some pain pills, don't do anything too exhausting and make sure you get plenty of rest. You are free to go."

"Thank you," I said. I stood up and began to make my way to the door when I realized I didn't have a truck.

"I'll take you home," Edward suggested. He walked me out to his car and opened my door for me. He pulled up in my driveway and I saw that Charlie had the lights on, waiting for me.

"So I guess I'll see you at school," I said awkwardly.

"Probably," he said smiling. I was instantly dazed.

"Um…o-okay. Thanks again." I stumbled out of the car and up to the door. Inside, Charlie was asleep on the couch. I was safe until tomorrow.

I raced upstairs and into my room. I hadn't realized until now that I still had Edward's jacket on. It smelled wonderful. I set it on the bed and went in the bathroom to take a shower to rinse away the day's confusion.

~Edward's POV~

After dropping Bella off, I took the car back to my house, then ran back to Bella's again. Charlie was snoring lightly from somewhere in the living room. I jumped up to Bella's window and entered her room. Her glorious scent filled the air around me. She was in the shower now. I sat by my jacket on her bed and waited.

After a little while the shower turned off and Bella emerged in tattered sweat pants and a t-shirt. When she saw me she gave a gasp.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Just checking up on you," I said smiling.

She just stood there for a minute, and then came to sit beside me on the bed. "I forgot to give you your jacket back."

"Keep it," I replied. "I still have yours, so you don't have one for school tomorrow." She nodded her head as she thought it over.

"How did you know where I was today?" She looked at me warily. She caught me off guard.

"I…was driving around that area and heard tires screeching. I went to see what it was and saw your truck in the water. I dove in and when I saw you I thought I was too late. I thought you were—" dead. I couldn't bring myself to say it. I didn't know what my expression was but I guess it was melancholy because she took my hand in hers. I didn't know if she believed my story or not, but at that moment it didn't matter. The most beautiful angel was sitting next to me with her hand in mine.


End file.
